


Fair

by thewonderouslycrazybree



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, MCND (Band), Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, Multi, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderouslycrazybree/pseuds/thewonderouslycrazybree
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk has always had it tough. Ever since he was a kid, he's been bullied and ridiculed. It doesn't help that he's an orphan. Little does he know that he's about to meet six people who will change his life for the better.OrJeongguk is a sad boy and the other six are going to get him through it.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win/Son Seongjun | Castle J, Bang Junhyuk | Win/Song Minjae, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae, No Huijun/Song Minjae, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I am so so so sorry. I had inspiration and I went with it. There's no going back now.

Sometimes, life isn't fair. Sometimes it gives and gives and gives to one person, while the other is left with nothing. It's a 50/50 chance, like a coin flip or a guessing game. Jeon Jeongguk knows this better than anyone. His whole life hasn't been fair. He's always been the one who had it worse than everyone else. He's the losing player, in the game of life. He is so far behind all the other players, so far in the dust, that he can't even see them anymore. 

Jeon Jeongguk was born on September 1st, 2004. He was born to Jeon Segun and Won Pejic, boyfriend and girlfriend. Both had just barely graduated from university when the couple got the news. Immediately overwhelmed, they both decided that when the baby was born, it was to be sent into the system, where it would stay until adopted. They didn't even name the child. As if it had known that it had been abandoned by its parents, the ones who were supposed to love it from birth to death, the baby would not stop crying. For hours on end, it sobbed and screamed. (As if it was calling out to its parents, asking why they left.)

The baby was sent to the L&C Orphanage, where the caretaker would name it Jeongguk, in honor of her late uncle. Jeongguk would travel the world, as the orphanage was overseas, learning new languages and skills as he was sent from home to home, each thinking that he was the one. Showering him with gifts and love, only to yank it away when they saw the problem. First China, then Russia, next was India, USA, Canada, Brazil, Venezuela, Japan, UK, Saudi Arabia, Nigeria, Greenland. You name it, he's probably been there. He was sent all over the world, to so many countries that by the time he was nine years old, he didn't even have to pay for his tickets anymore, he had so many bonus points. Then, at the age of 14, he was finally sent back to South Korea, because no one wanted a broken and used teenager. He was sent to Seoul's Lovely Orphanage, where he would stay. He would sit there and be quiet, as he was taught in all his foster homes. (Better seen and not heard.) He would wait and wait for hours on end, sitting there looking dead ahead and not saying anything. (You have such a pretty face. Don't waste it on talking. You'll get wrinkles.) He was one of the oldest in the orphanage, and also one of the most experienced. He knew better than anyone not to expect anything from anyone, whether it be love or attention. He was used to being overlooked. (Dolls sit still and look pretty. That is their job. People have no use for such useless things who don't do as their told.) 

Little does Jeongguk know, his whole life is about to change. For better or worse, who knows. But what we do know is that the Jeon Jeongguk train is leaving the station, and you better be in for the ride. 

***

The library is quiet, unusually so. People at this school feel the need to be extra loud, and nowhere is safe from talking. So why is it so quiet? Jeongguk glances around, looking for anyone. It's empty. There's no one. Not even the librarian. 

"Where is everyone?" Jeongguk mutters, self-conscious of the lack of noise.

Humming quietly to fill the space, an annoying habit, he tiptoes towards the language section, wanting to catch up on Korean. He hasn't been in Korea in so long, that he's a little rusty. 

Scanning the signs at the front of each aisle, he walks on, silent until he reaches the educational and non-fiction aisle. 

"Ah-Hah! Here we go. This library is so big, I thought I would walk on forever. It's almost as big as the one in Toronto… I miss Canada. It was so nice." Jeongguk rambles on, unaware of the six sets of eyes that watch from above. 

He crouches down, looking at the meager selection on languages. There's only seven of them, none on the Korean language. Four are on English and the other three of Chinese.

"Oh, biscuits. I thought for sure that the school would have them. Aish."

(Well, it can't hurt to study up on Chinese. I can't remember half the alphabet. And English. Oh dear, English is so hard. There's half a million says to say one word. Aish, there's so much to do.)

Mind made up, Jeongguk takes all seven books. He glances at the study section and the doors to the library. Glances back. Shrugging his shoulders, he walks towards the studying area.

(No use carrying all these books back to the house. Heaven knows that I'm not getting any studying done with Gyeomie on my back.)

Jeongguk settles down, knowing he's going to be in the library for a long time. He opens up the first book, a book about verbs and adjectives in English. The six sets of eyes are slowly becoming more and more interested in the quiet boy who disrupted their meeting. 

***

Taehyung is the first to approach Jeongguk. Jeongguk is a shy boy, whose so very quiet. Taehyung is loud and sarcastic. So, it came as a surprise to the whole school when one day the two walk in the doors of the school, laughing their heads off. The two are total opposites. But they do share a love of photography. Taehyung is the first Jeongguk trusts. And the first to claim a piece of his heart for his own, to put in his art gallery. 

***

Jimin is second. The two share a love about makeup that cannot be denied. Jeongguk looks up to Jimin in many ways. He loves how the older doesn't care what others think. He's grown up always being told what to do and what to say and how to act. Jimin does nothing like that and Jeongguk loves him for that. Jimin, for Jeongguk, is almost the equivalent of an older, hotter, brother he never had. He writes his name on the second piece of Jeongguks heart with red lipstick. 

***

Hoseok is the third Jeongguk learns to trust. Jeongguk may seem like the type of kid to enjoy playing an instrument, but in all reality, he really, really, really loves to dance. He loves to pop and lock and wack. He loves any kind of dance. Whether it be hip-hop or jazz or house. Sometimes he even does salsa. He'd dance to almost anything you put on. It's an escape for him. Hoseok lives to teach others how to dance and the fact that Jeongguk is so willing to learn really seals the deal for him. They bonded through their love of dance. Hoseok dances his way onto the third piece of Jeongguks heart. 

***

Yoongi is one of the harder ones to accept Jeongguk. For good reason too. Yoongi has gone through almost the exact same things as Jeongguk. Even if it was years ago, that doesn't mean that trauma has gone away. But, for that reason alone, Yoongi and Jeongguk are nearly inseparable. Also, their love for any kind of music helps them bond. Yoongis name in on the fourth piece of Jeongguks heart. Yoongi walked right up to Jeongguks door, demanding to be let in. When the door does open, Yoongi puts a lock on it, with a beat as a key. Only the seven know it. 

***

Seokjin has always loved providing and caring for people. Jeongguk has never had anyone care or provide for him in his entire /life/. So, when the two first meet, it's a little of a shocker to the both of them. Well, more Jeongguk that Seokjin. Seokjin immediately takes to Jeongguk and starts babying him instantly. But, the fact that both are pretty much master cooks makes for a much better bond. Though Jeongguk learned it as a necessity to not get beaten, and Seokjin learned because he was interested. He was the one to earn the fifth piece of Jeongguks broken heart. He did so by baking a creme brulee and a pumpkin pie and carrot cake and buying loads of banana milk and making all of Jeongguks favorites. Then, making Jeongguk taste all of them. By the time he was done, Jeongguk loved him more than he loved banana milk. 

***

Namjoon earns Jeongguks trust and love through an… unconventional way to say the least. He has always been on the more protective side of the scale and the fact that all of the important people in his life cared so much about one person made him curious and more than a little suspicious. So, Namjoon watched him, looking for as anything that was out of the ordinary. All Namjoon found was that Jeongguk was a very sad boy and that he was a magnet for trouble. The kid for into so much trouble that Namjoon hired a bodyguard for him. So, when the kid almost got kidnapped midafternoon on a Sunday, he couldn't just stand by and watch. He stepped in, saved the kids life and earned his trust afterwords. He's pretty sure the kid is in love with him, too. The fact that their both nerds help the love between the two. Namjoon claims the sixth piece of his very sad heart by knocking gently on his heart's fortified door and asking to be let in. Telling Jeongguk that he would never be hurt by anyone ever again. It's a promise he never breaks. 

***

Jeongguk looks at the six boys who stole his broken heart and gave it back to him, the broken pieces taped and bandaged and glued back together. He looked at all of them in turn, first Taehyung, then Jimin, next Hoseok, after that Yoongi, then Seokjin and finally, Namjoon. There stood six boys who helped a broken kid with no future and no hope for love, find the love inside himself to love six others. And in turn, the boy would learn how to love himself. It was hard for them all, but in the end, it was worth it. Jeongguk looked at his best friends and lovers with the galaxy in his eyes once more. Then he took all those stars and planets and moons and looked inside of himself. He found his once broken and damaged heart, now healed, and took the final piece for himself. The seven broken pieces were finally back together again, after an entire lifetime of waiting. He would love himself, if not for him, then for them. He knew, deep down, that everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk meets four special someones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once again. Back at it with another crappy chapter. 
> 
> (Technically it's only chapter 1 but who cares.)

***  
Jeongguk is bored. While flying on a plane might be exciting for some people, it isn't for him. He's been in the air so many times, it's more of a home than any piece of land could ever be. He's also tired but being on a plane for 18 hours will do that to someone. No matter how many times you experience jet lag, it never gets any better. Right now, the plane's landing in Incheon International Airport. Jeongguk won't lie, he's pretty excited to be back in the country he was born in. He hasn't been in Korea for 14 years. He's spent the last 48 hours studying up on his Korean, refreshing his memory. He's spoken so many languages by now that he is totally and utterly confused about the honorifics. Does he call male seniors hyung? Even if he's just met them? What about female seniors? Is it noona? 

Jeongguk must have drifted off because the next thing he knew was the nice attendance lady was shaking him awake from his nap.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but the plane has just landed." She said. While Jeongguk didn't understand all of what she said, he got the gist of it.

"Oh, thank you for waking me up." Jeongguk whispers, voice raw from disuse.

"You're quite welcome. Just follow along the red lines and you should end up where you need to go."

Jeongguk nods along, even though he has no idea what the lady is talking about. 

(I can find it. I don't want to take up any more of her time.)

Getting up, Jeongguk almost tips over. He plays it off as getting up too fast, but he knows it's because he hasn't eaten in almost three days. (You have to be perfect. You have to.)

Bowing, apologizing quietly, he reaches up on his tippy toes to grab his carry on. Curse him and his short height. Being 5'5 sucks, especially when everyone else is so huge.

Jeongguk keeps his head down as he walks down the aisle. He'll find the way he needs to go by himself.

***

He regrets everything. Why did he not take the chance of bugging the nice lady, when he doesn't know where to go? Sure, he might as well live in airports, but that doesn't mean he knows where anything is. He might be Korean, but that doesn't mean he can speak it well. It doesn't help that he has to find a way to get to the orphanage by himself and pick up his luggage on the way. 

Jeongguk stares into the very intimidating crowd of people and almost starts crying. Jeongguk has crippling social anxiety and is very shy. The fact that most people here speak a language that he isn't fluent in is very scary.

Jeongguk sits on the bench just outside the terminal for a good 15 minutes before he finally works up the courage to ask someone for help. He wastes five more minutes looking for someone who doesn't look like they're busy. He knows that when people are busy, they're more likely to be mean.

Finally, he finds a woman who is sitting just across the way from him who doesn't look as busy as everyone else.

(You could be wrong. Maybe she is busy, you never know. You could ruin her entire day if you bug her right now.)

Swallowing down his fear and doubt, he walks across the bright tile floor and stops in front of her. His eyes are on the ground, focusing on the fluorescent lights that reflect on the shiny floor. (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for bugging you.)

"Did you need something?" Jeongguk takes a few seconds to realize that the women in front of him must be speaking to him. 

"Ah-h, yes. I was wondering if you might be able to help me find where I can pick up my luggage? Also, where do the buses go? But if you can't that is totally fine and I can ask someone else. You know what, I think I can find it on my own. I'm sorry for bothe-"

"Aish, stop rambling, and let me talk."

Jeongguks mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

"Yes, I can help you find where you need to go. I'm waiting here for my friend but her flight got delayed."

Jeongguk nods because that's the only thing he can do. He's still in shock by how blunt the lady is.

"What's your name, kid? You barely look a day over 12. What are you wandering around Incheon for?"

"U-um, my name is Jeon Jeongguk. And I just got off a plane from Australia."

"Names Kim Yong Sun. Call me Solar. Why the hell are you coming all the way from Australia? You know what, nevermind. Where'd you need to go?"

"I need to find the baggage area and where the buses are. U-um, if you're busy, I could probably just find a map. I'm s-sorry for bothering you, mi-"

"Kid, what did I say? I said that I'm free right now and that I can help you. You're not from here, are you?"

"Is it t-that obvious?"

"What's obvious?" Another voice asks, one that doesn't belong to Solar or Jeongguk.

The reaction is immediate. Jeongguk flinches so hard it looks like someone just hit him. He whips around so fast that his feet slip on the slick floor, and he almost falls. Backing into the wall behind him, his arms raise up slightly like he's trying to protect his face. (Don't hurt me, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, please.)

A few seconds of silence pass before Solar starts speaking, almost like a whisper.

"Yah, Jeongguk-ah. You're good, alright? This is Moon Byul Yi. Call her Moonbyul, okay?"

Solar continues to speak, almost like she's had experience with this. Gradually, Jeongguk calms down, heartbeat slowing down. As soon as he lowers his arms, he's bowing. He might not have lived here for his entire life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't respect the customs. 

"I am s-so sorry. I can go, I am so sor-" Jeongguk says, almost unintelligible with how fast he's speaking. (Great, you just had to go and mess up, didn't you? My gosh, you can never do anything right, can you?)

"You aren't going anywhere. I'm gonna go take you to pick up your baggage and then I'm going to take you wherever you need to go, alright? Good. Now that that's settled, why don't we go get your stuff, hmm?"

And that was that.

***

Turns out that Solar and Moonbyul are older than Jeongguk by a few years. They go to a prestigious school called Seoul's School of Performing Arts. The school is more of a university or college, than a high school. 9th grade and up are included in the curriculum. Only six percent of applicants get in. The school is one of the hardest to get into in the country. 

Right now the trio is on their way to get Jeongguks meager belongings, a small black suitcase that has been through everything with him. Jeongguk is in awe of how big Incheon is, in awe of the way it seems so new and shiny. In awe of how many people are around. 

Solar and Moonbyul are whipped. Solar was endeared the moment she saw the small boy shyly asking her for directions. Moonbyul felt like an older sister, protective over someone she just met. There was something in the kids eyes that made him seem so vulnerable, so much so that people feel the need to provide and protect.

"Yah, Jeongguk-ah. Get your head out of the crowd and find your bags. We gotta get going." Solar demands, like a big sister.

Shaking his head to get rid of the haze that had washed over his mind, he nods in apology. 

Scanning over the bags that were circulating on the moving tube, he quickly finds the old and ragged thing next to all the designer bags. It might not look like a lot but it means something to Jeongguk. It's one of the only things that has stuck with Jeongguk through all this.

Picking it up, he turns to face the two girls looking at him.

"I'm ready, miss Solar." 

"Aish, I already told you to just call me Solar kid. Being called miss makes me feel old. I might be 20, but that doesn't mean I'm that old."

Bowing slightly in apology, he scolds himself internally for being inconsiderate. (Wow, would you look at that. You made her feel uncomfortable. Great job, Gguk, great job.)

"Is that all, Jeongguk?" Jumping at the huskier voice, he glances up at Moonbyul. Nodding his head, he misses the flash of sadness and anger and some other emotion in the girls eyes, almost like sympathy.

Solar turns sharply to the left, walking with purpose. Jeongguk and Moonbyul are quick to move after her. 

"We have to hurry, alright? We need to pick up Wheein and Hwasa from the studio before we take Jeongguk where he needs to go." Solar speaks over her shoulder, in a hurry to get to the car.

"Where're you going, Jeongguk-ah?" Moonbyul asks, curious as to where the kid's going to end up. He barely looks a day over 12, surely he's traveling to live with some relatives. Maybe he's an exchange student. 

Jeongguk slips out the piece of paper from his hoodie pocket, not having memorized what the orphanage is called. 

"Seoul's Lovely Orphanage is what it's called."

Both girls stop moving immediately. Solar glances over her shoulder to Moonbyul and Moonbyul stares back. Both think that this shy and sweet kid is about to go back into an orphanage, where he'll most likely stay until college or until someone adopts him. That this endearing child with the face of an angel, is going to have to face pain and hardship. That this kid has probably seen more things than they ever will, despite being four to five years older. 

Jeongguk isn't stupid, despite what you think. He knows what they're thinking. He knows that they feel pity for him and probably disgust. He knows that his situation isn't ideal, but he's accepted the fact that it's never going to change. (See, even they think you're disgusting and they've barely met you.)

"Sounds like a decent enough place." Jeongguk doesn't know why, but the fact that they probably never want to see his face ever again has him more upset than he'd like to admit. 

After a few more seconds of silence, Solar starts to move once again. She pushes the thought of this shy boy going to a poorly put together orphanage to the back of her mind and keeps going, unsure if she can do anything about it. 

Moonbyul has it harder, unable to get the thought of this kid with the doe eyes crying because of being put back into the system out of her mind. She could never imagine not having a place to call home or a mom and dad. She would surely crack in half. 

"Moonbyul, could you text Wheein that we're coming right now?" Solar says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Moonbyul silently nods, unable to speak in fear of her voice cracking in unshed tears. 

The rest of the way to the underground garage is filled with the tapping of Moonbyuls phone and their breathing. 

When they finally do get to the garage, Jeongguk has to stop and stare for a second. Solar's car is beautiful, in a sharp kind of way. Jeongguk recognizes the design, the detail. It's none other than a custom dark red Bugatti Chiron. 

"Woah… that is a very nice car." Jeongguk breathes, in awe of how badass it looks. 

Solar obviously loves the car, seeing as she practically glows from the compliment. 

"Don't encourage her. Her ego is already big enough." Moonbyul says, almost comically serious. 

"Yah! You brat! You're so disrespectful! I've never met someone as disrespectful as you!" Solar cries, indignant. 

"Calm down, unnie. It isn't the end of the world." 

Solar simply huffs at her before turning to Jeongguk. 

"Can you believe her? Complete and utter disrespect. She acts as if I'm not older than he-"

"We have to go, unnie. Wheein and Hwasa are waiting for us at the studio. Something's wrong with Hwasa." Moonbyul cuts her off, speaking urgently. 

Immediately, Solar's face is serious. One glance at her and you can tell instantly that she cares immensely for her friends.

"Get in the car Jungkook-ah. We have places to be."

***

Solar is a crazy driver, Jeongguk can tell within the first five minutes. It seems as though she has no care for traffic laws. Jeongguk has lost count on how many times she's run a red light.

Jeongguk grips his seat a little harder as Solar makes a sharp turn. Jeongguk has never liked car rides, but this takes it to a whole new level. Jeongguk might just throw up, if Solar doesn't slow down soon.

When Moonbyul turns around in the passenger seat to look at him, all he can do is throw up a weak smile.

"Unnie, slow down. Jeonggukkie isn't used to your driving."

The effect is almost instant. The car slows down, going from 40 mph to 25 mph. Jeongguk let's go of the black leather seat, not wanting to cause creases.

"I'm o-okay, miss Moonbyul. This isn't the worst thing I've experienced. "

His words pierce right through their hearts. Jeongguk can't see it, but Solar's eyes start to darken in regret and sorrow for the kid.

"Just call me noona, kid. No more of this miss or formality. Just noona, okay?" Jeongguk nods, unaware of the rarity of Moonbyul letting someone call her that.

The car stops, parking in front of a tall and elegant building. Jeongguk has seen a lot of cool things in his life but this takes the cake.

"Where a-are we?" Jeongguk breathes, staring in wonder.

"We're on the edge of campus. This is one of the buildings for music students, like dance and singing. That kind of thing." Moonbyul says.

Jeongguk lights up, excitement coursing through his veins. He loves to sing and dance, just performing all around. It's a hobby he's picked up over the years, something to fill that void of loneliness. 

Two girls walk out of the building, heading towards the car. Jeongguk unbuckles his seatbelt to scoot over to the edge seat, away from the middle seat. He knows just how much someone hates touching him, has experienced people pulling away because of it. (It's because you're gross and weird and ugly. No one would willingly touch you, pig.)

When the door pulls open, the first thing he sees is a pretty lady, with long black hair. Behind her is another lady, with electric blue hair. Both look immensely surprised to see a baby face teenager in the back of their oldests car.

"Hwasa, Wheein, this is Jeonggukkie. Be nice." Solar says, making their gazes drift to her. 

"N-nice to meet you, miss Hwasa and miss Wheein." Jeongguk murmurs, bowing as best as he can in a seat. Both give him a grin, causing him to return it hesitantly. 

Hwasa is the first to enter the car, taking the seat right next to him. So close that their shoulders brush. And even if the girls are attractive and even if Jeongguk isn't physically attracted to them, he still blushes. What can he say, he's a shy boy. (More like a goody two-shoes. What's the matter with you?)

***

As the drive goes on, all five in the car slowly start to relax. Jeongguk hasn't been this relaxed since he was four. The girls are falling more and more in love with him as the minutes tick by. Their noona senses are starting to act up, more so now that they have someone to baby. 

The time flies, all four girls unable to take their attention off of the kid. Solar is mindlessly driving by now, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Jeongguk. The oldests know that they most likely won't see Jeongguk again. By the time someone checks the time, it's almost eight in the evening. Jeongguk got off the plane half after five. 

"Hey, Jeongguk-ah. When were you supposed to get to the orphanage?" Moonbyul asks, a little concerned for whoever was waiting for him.

"Around six o'clock, noona. Why?"

"It's half past seven."

A couple things happened at once. Hwasa and Wheein start to choke on air, unaware of where Jeongguk is going. Jeongguk also starts to choke, because he was supposed to be there two and a half hours ago. (Fudge, he messed up. He messed up so bad. He's heard things about Seoul's orphanages. Bad things. Kids in the system know how to spread things, fast. He's so dead.) Solar swerves to the right, turning down a road, towards the not so nice area in Seoul. 

"Oh gosh… I'm so dead." Jeongguk whimpers, uncaring of the four girl's wide eyes staring at him.

The car is dead silent, tension back at an all time high. When the car does pull up to the small building, everyone pauses. Jeongguk because he's scared. Who's he kidding, he's petrified. The girls because they're scared for him.

Jeongguk turns to stare at them, smile weak. He knows for a fact that fate isn't kind to him and that he'll probably never see these ladies again. 

"Thank you for the ride, mi- Solar. I hope you all live a happy and wonderful life." With that Jeongguk gets out of the car, baggage in tow.

He's halfway down the alley, to the building that's pushed back from the rest, when he hears it.

"Jeongguk! Jeongguk-ah! Yah, don't ignore me! JEON JEONGGUK!"

Turning back around, he sees Solar halfway out the window waving at him.

"When we see you again, just call us noona!" She screams, voice cracking just a little. 

Jeongguk nods, smiling his bunny smile back at them. When he turns back around, he can't seem to get the smile off his face. Maybe he will see them again, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> If you're here, good job.
> 
> If not, same.
> 
> Piece


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk adds three more people to the list of people he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, didn't mean to.
> 
> With everything that's going on, I didn't have much time to make the chapter.

Jeongguk is in the orphanage for a surprisingly short amount of time, all things considered. Most times, he's in an orphanage for a good part of the year before they move him somewhere else. Sometimes they fly him out, sometimes they don't. One time in New York he moved from one corner of the block to the other.

After the orphanage caretaker, Mr. Yun, gives him a good scolding and maybe a slap or two (more like a beating), he tells Jeongguk that a family is actually looking for a kid to foster. While some of the younger kids would be excited or happy, all Jeongguk feels is dread. He's been in too many homes to think that anyone of them is any good. Out of all the homes he's been in, only about five or six were decent. 

The orphanage is one of the smaller ones Jeongguk has been in, with 21 all around. There are 13 kids below age 11, and there are seven teens above 13 years old. Mr. Yun is the only adult, who is surprisingly decent at what he does. He certainly isn't the worst caretaker Jeongguk has had.

Within a few days, Jeongguk has found a routine of going to school, doing homework, studying Korean, doing chores and making dinner. Slowly, Jeongguk forgets about meeting the unnies, only because he has a lot to do and he doesn't have time to fantasize. He knows life is unfair and that he most likely won't see them for a long time.

***

It's been about a week since he met the unnies and when he was told about the mysterious family that wanted to visit. To be honest, he completely forgot about it in a day or two. When you've been in the system as long as Jeongguk has, you don't tend to get your hopes up a lot.

The visit goes forgotten, until one day Mr. Yun wakes up the whole neighborhood with his yelling, screaming about how they were about to arrive and that everyone better be downstairs, dressed and presentable in five minutes. 

Jeongguk is barely awake as he stumbles down the stairs, dressed in his best clothes, which aren't much. A simple white dress shirt with his nicest pairs of jeans. Mr. Yun stares him down with the intensity of a thousand suns, before turning his attention back to a kid named Yeon Leno.

It takes a few more minutes for them to arrive, leaving everyone in a tense mood. No one knows what they're like, what they're preferences are. Jeongguk does what he does best in these kinds of situations. He sits still and looks pretty. (Look straight ahead, chin high but not too high. Shoulders back but not stiff. Pout your lips, make your eyes shiny. Look like a doll. Be perfect, be more than perfect.)

When the family finally arrives and steps into the room, you can tell immediately that they don't belong in such a nasty part of town. Their suits are pressed, not a crinkle in sight. All party members seem to be male, two of them in their mid forties and the other closer to Jeongguks age.

The party goes right to Mr. Yun, who is dressed in his best suit, which is laughably cheaper than the three mens. The adults talk, while the younger party member seems to survey the rest of the orphanage. Jeongguk takes in everything, from the way he walks to the way he holds himself. The young stranger seems to have confidence but not too much of it, which is weird considering what the party looks like. Usually people who dress so nice have a high standing in society, like CEO's or businessmen.

"Jeongguk, come here, now." Immediately, Jeongguk is complying. Knowing that to be treated like a person is out of the question. (Be pretty, but not too pretty. Don't draw attention, you don't deserve it. Be what you're meant to be, a doll.)

Jeongguks feet are silent as he walks across the carpeted floor. His head is bowed, habits coming in to play.

"Mr. Yun?" His voice is as quiet as a whisper, nervous about being stared at.

"This is the 4th Kim family of Korea. Kim Azha, Di Ahli and Kim Yugyeom. Say hello."

"It is very nice to meet your acquaintance, Sirs." He says, bowing a full 90° degrees.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Jeongguk." Mr. Kim says.

"They are interested in fostering someone around the age of their son. Answer their questions." Mr. Yun says, knowing that Jeongguk has no choice.

"How old are you, Jeongguk? When is your birthday? What do your grades look like, what's your GPA? How many languages do you speak? How many foster homes have you been in? What about orphanages?" The man goes straight to talking, almost like an interrogation. 

"I am 14 years old, sir. My birthday is September 1, 2005. My GPA is 4.0 and in all the schools that I have been in, the lowest was a B-. As of now, I speak 13 different languages. I have been in 73 foster homes and 36 orphanages around the world."

"I like him. Can we keep him?" Kim Yugyeom has a surprisingly deep voice, considering how he too, has a baby face.

"Of course, Yugyeom. We would love to foster him, Mr. Yun." Mr. Kim addresses the caretaker, almost like Jeongguk isn't there at all. Once, Jeongguk would have been offended and would rather be punished than treated like a doll. Now, all he does is act like it doesn't bother him. He knows that nothing good comes out of arguing.

Mr. Yun nods, leading the two adults away to sign some papers after giving Jeongguk instructions to go pack things. 

***

Packing his things take less than 10 minutes. It's embarrassing how little he has. And the entire time Kim Yugyeom has been watching him, not taking his eyes off him. 

"How long have you been in the system for, Jeongguk?" His voice startles Jeongguk into dropping his coloring pencils, the only set he has. 

"My entire life, Kim Yugyeom-ssi. Why do you ask?" Jeongguks back is turned so he doesn't see the pain and anger and sorrow in Yugyeoms eyes when he hears Jeongguks answer. 

"No particular reason." There is a reason. Yugyeom spent four years in the system and he still has nightmares about it. That was seven years ago. 

When the two boys came down the stairs, the three men were already waiting for them. After saying goodbye to Mr. Yun, the four of them walk out towards their car. It's the latest Lamborghini model. It must have cost an upward of 100 billion won.

This part is probably the part Jeongguk hates the most. When the people show their true colors. They act all kind and professional when they meet the caretaker and sign the foster papers but the second you're alone with them, they turn into monsters.

But this time, it's different. Nothing happens, at least nothing bad. All they do is get in the car. And even when they drive away, they don't change. It's almost like they're just nice people. (Don't get your hopes up, Gguk. You know better than that.)

"Okay, Jeongguk. There are some things you need to know." Mr. Kim says. (Told you. All people are the same. They trick you into trusting them and then stab you in the back.)

"First of all, you won't be going back to the school the city enrolled you in. As of now, you are going to Yugyeoms school. Secondly, there are going to be some ground rules. Nothing major, just enough so that we know you're safe. Like, for example, texting us when you're out or calling us if you had something come up or if you're gonna be late. Rules that let us know that you are safe so we don't worry our heads off."

"Do you have a phone, Jeongguk?" At the shake of his head, Mr. Kim turns on the right blinker. 

"We're going to go get one for you, not only because you need it but because we want you to live like a normal boy." Mr. Kim explains as he parks in front of a phone store.

After getting out of the car, Jeongguk realizes that he stands out a lot when standing next to the three men. He is quite literally standing next to the 4th Kim family of Korea, like it's nothing. The news will be everywhere by the time they get out of the store. Ducking his head, he tries to hide as much of his face as possible. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Kim's. 

Mr. Kim is used to feeling protective, especially over the ones he cares about. Yet for some reason, he feels incredibly defensive over the boy, even if he's only known him for a few minutes.

Cursing himself for not thinking of bringing bodyguards or something to hide their identities with, he draws in closer to the boy. His family has been in the spotlight his entire life, so he knows the kind of backlash this can cause. They weren't planning on exposing Jeongguk so soon, but by the looks of it, they'll have too. People are already noticing them and they've been standing there for barely a minute. He rushes to get them inside the store, hoping that it'll provide a little bit of protection from the paparazzi.

Jeongguk almost has a panic attack when he starts to look at phones and sees the price range. The cheapest phone costs more than a billion won, which probably isn't much for them, but for him that's enough money to survive for several months. Immediately, Jeongguk is backing away. He knows for a fact that he is incredibly clumsy and that he'll most likely trip and break something.

"Jeongguk-ah, why don't you pick out a phone for yourself? It doesn't matter how much it costs, we could buy the entire company if we really wanted to." Mr. Kim says.

"A-are you sure, Sir? I don't really n-need a phone, Sir."

"Ah, of course you do. Not only because we want you to be safe, but also because we need to be able to reach you at all times. Now, pick out a phone you like."

***

When the four of them walk out of the phone store, it's to a steadily growing crowd. It seems that news spreads fast, seeing as they were only in the store for 30 minutes.

Immediately, cameras are flashing. Most of the crowd are citizens but there is a good amount of paparazzi mixed in. People are shouting and screaming, vying for any attention from the Kim's. 

"Mr. Kim, who are you with?" One reporter asks, wearing a ridiculous plaid sweater.

"Mr. Di, are you adopting once again?" This one had a beard that goes on for miles. 

"Kim Yugyeom, is this your new brother?" It's a lady this time, wearing a bright red dress suit. 

They're barely three feet away from the car, when Jeongguk makes eye contact with someone. He isn't a reporter but not a normal citizen either. You can tell just by looking at him.

The man is dressed in a fancy silk suit, which has green and gold stripes going down it. The suit alone is very eye-catching, but when you put the worlds most handsome man in it, people are going to stare. Jeongguk included. The man's legs go on for miles and his thighs can be seen from kilometers away. His hair is platinum blonde, with purple on the ends. Jeongguk realizes that he's been staring for far too long to be noticing all those details. 

Blushing at the stare he's receiving from the man, he turns around to get into the car behind him. (What the fuck is wrong with you now, idiot? Normal people don't just stare at people like that. Freak.)

Mr. Kim waits until Jeongguk is buckled and settled before turning on the car. Jeongguk has his head twisted around to look at the strange man. And even though the car has tinted windows, Jeongguk has a feeling that the man knows he's staring. Further proving his point, the man makes eye contact, which immediately causes Jeongguks heart to flutter in a strange way, almost like butterflies. 

***

It's unsettlingly easy to get used to the Kim's. Jeongguk has seen and heard things that most adults, let alone kids, will never hear. He has survived things that would make most grown men curl up and cry. 

Jeongguk is used to not feeling welcomed in most houses, seeing as his adoption is almost always to gain attention from society. So when Jeongguk is adopted once again, he expects the exact same thing. He expects to be treated like an outsider and thrown away once the novelty of adopting wears off. This isn't the case with the Kim's. When they arrive to their house (more like a mansion), Jeongguk is immediately shown around by a very enthusiastic Yugyeom. 

To say the least, the house is huge. It has so many hallways and rooms that if Jeongguk wasn't paying attention, he could most definitely get lost. By the time they get to his room, his head is spinning. And it only gets worse when he sees just how big of a room he has.

The bedroom itself isn't much bigger than the average rich persons and most people wouldn't be that impressed by it. But Jeongguk has spent most of his life in bedrooms the size of closets. Even a normal sized bedroom is the reason for his shock and awe. 

"Do you like it?" It's Yugyeom that says it, so soft that Jeongguk almost doesn't hear it.

And, for some reason, Jeongguks eyes start to water. Maybe it's the of the way the three of them seemed to care so much about Jeongguk and how he feels, maybe it's because they've shown him more kindness in an hour than his entire life, maybe it's more than that. Maybe Jeongguk will never know. But for once in his life, Jeongguk feels loved. 

"Why are you crying? If you don't like it, we can have it changed or we can move you to a different ro-" 

"No! N-no, here is fine. Thank you." 

"All right. We'll leave you to settle in. Dinner will be ready by six, so don't miss it." Mr. Kim commands. Jeongguk can do commands. He'll be good.

***

By the end of the week, Jeongguk feels like more than just a stranger in a nice house. He feels almost like… family. Which is weird because he has only been here for a week and you shouldn't be comfortable enough to be in the same room with them and not feel like you're on the edge of a panic attack, not with what Jeongguk has gone through. But he is. And that might be a problem when they send him back to the orphanage. (Love is like a drug and you can get addicted if you aren't careful.)

The four of them are sitting at the table, eating the mandatory family dinner when they tell him.

"Jeongguk, tomorrow you're starting school." Mr. Di said.

Jeongguk blinks. Assess the situation. Blinks again. Looks between the three in front of him. One more blink.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Jeongguk says, voice steady. 

***

Jeongguk stares up at the intimidating gate in front of him. Seoul's School of Arts & Business. The most prestigious school in South Korea. They only accept three percent of applicants. And yet, with the snap of his fingers, Mr. Kim got him in. Jeongguk shudders, terrified of what power the 4th Kim Family of Korea holds.

Yugyeom takes Jeongguks hand in his and smiles.

"It might look intimidating, but it isn't all that scary when you get used to it. Besides, I'll be there every step of the way."

Jeongguk takes in a deep breath and looks at the gates once more. It isn't nearly as scary when there's someone besides you.

Yugyeom pulls him forward a step, then another and another, until their past the gates.

(No going back now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lives Matter and anyone who says otherwise will find my fist in their face.
> 
> Piece ✌


	4. Get to Know Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to Know Me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=°v°=)

Hey, guys!

So… this is kinda a filler and kinda not. I haven't been uploading for multiple reasons. 

1\. I've been really sick as of late. It's not The Rona as far as I'm concerned. 

2\. My past has finally caught up to me, so there's that to deal with. 

3\. *see no.2 for reference* Nightmares. Yay!!

So to make up for it, I'm gonna post this little Get to Know Me. Some things that might interest you are;

• I've been a Kpop stan for 3 years.

• I stan a lot of groups, like BTS, BlackPink, TWICE, Ateez, TXT, etc. If I didn't name your favs, recommend them!

• On a darker note, I have a lot of mental disorders. Things like;

• Depression 

• Anxiety(specifically social)

• Anorexia Nervosa

• ADHD

• Dissociation 

• I have a cat! Her name is Cheerio, 'cause she looks like it.

• I am pansexual. I might also be demisexual, but idk yet. Is it possible to be two??

• BLM

• FUCK OFF, TRUMP! YOU NASTY, HOMOPHOBIC, MISOGYNISTIC, PERVERTED CHEETO MAN! YOU DON'T EVEN QUALIFY AS HUMAN ANYMORE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR LIKE A WET SOCK OR STINKY EGGS! NO ONE LIKES YOU! ... excuse my language. 

If you guys ever have questions, just let me know! Whether that's about the story or myself. (=°v°=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=°v°=)
> 
> Soooooo
> 
> You like? Would you want to do more things like this? Like a Q&A?? About me, about the story, anything??


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk goes to school and meets his first hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo~

***

The inside of the school is huge. The ceiling is made of glass and the walls are made of white marble. It's intimidating as all hell. Jeongguk has seen plenty of things. Heck, he's been fostered by the most powerful men in the country. But this is some next level stuff. 

"A-are you sure we're at the right place, Gyeomie?" Jeongguk has taken the habit of calling Yugyeom that, because Jeongguk has a lisp and the repeating vowels make it hard.

"Ggukkie, I've been on the waiver for this place since I was adopted. I'm pretty sure this it."

"O-okay. You better not be lying."

"Oh, come on Gguk. Don't you trust me?"

Jeongguk doesn't have time to answer, because someone starts to shriek his name.

"Jeongguk! Yah, don't ignore me! Jeongguk!! JEON JEONGGUK!!"

Jeongguk flinches so hard it looks like someone body slammed him and whips around. There, barrelling straight at him, is Solar-noona. Jeongguk tries to brace for impact, but nothing could prepare him for how hard Solar-noona hits him.

He goes stumbling back, because even if he's eaten better in the past week than he ever has in his life, he's still inherently small and weighs as little as 108 pounds. Solar-noona is just a little smaller than him in height, but she packs quite a punch. 

"Jeongguk-ah, what are you doing here?! We thought we would never see you again!" Noona says, and draws attention to the other three approaching him.

"Hi, noonas. It's nice seeing you again."

A chorus of 'hello's later, the four of them turn to Yugyeom. By the way Solar-noona raises her eyebrow, Jeongguk knows that they know each other.

"Yugyeom-ssi, how are you?" Moonbyul-noona asks. 

"I'm good, noona. Do you… know Jeongguk-ah?"

"Yeah, we've met before. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?"

"We're… friends, to say the least."

Jeongguk feels a warm feeling swirl in his stomach at the thought of Gyeomie taking into consideration his unwillingness to tell everyone that he's adopted. It's nice, even if the four of them already know about it. 

"Wel,l then I guess we have something in common."

***

The six of them talk for a few more minutes before Yugyeom drags him off, claiming that they need to get to the main office to get his schedule, locker and homeroom. 

Jeongguk knew that the moment he walked through those glass doors that this place was the cause of a lot of awe. But even now, it's impressive. 

Right now, him and Gyeomie are heading to the second building on campus. Now, that sounds like a normal situation, right? Well, it's not. Instead of having a normal hallway like a normal school, there are glass walkways. Which means you can see how high up you are and have a panic attack.

Which is what Jeongguk is doing right now. Jeongguk doesn't like heights, especially when you can see just how far up you are. If the glass were to give way right now, him and Yugyeom and anyone else on the walkway would go splattering on the ground.

Gripping Yugyeom's arm, Jeongguk starts walking faster, wanting to get off the walkway as fast as possible.

"Scared, Ggukkie?" Yugyeom teases, knowing fully well that all Jeongguk wil do is blush and whine and say nothing.

Yugyeom decides to keep torturing Jeongguk and by the time they arrive at the main office, Jeongguks face has a very distinctive red hue to it.

***

It takes only a few minutes to get the essentials for Jeongguk. Turns out that Yugyeom is a favorite among staff members. It helps that he's the son of a powerful businessman. 

Jeongguk doesn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. Jeongguk thought that there was going to be something boring, like a business class or maybe history. And while there is a business class and a course about the history of Korea, there is also a golfing course and PHBR. Jeongguk has no idea what it stands for but it's on his schedule, so he'll find out sooner or later!

"Ah, that's convenient. We have almost all the same classes. First period is Language Arts, then Mathematics lll, and Physical Education. After that is lunch, and then it's PHBR. Afterwards, you have SSS, and Practical Arts. Fine Arts is next and then ME. And then you have your two extracurricular activities. Your options are either MPC, Dance lV or GC."

Yugyeom hands the schedule back to Jeongguk, who immediately circles Dance lV and MPC. He might not know what the second one is but anything sounds better than GC. He's a little disappointed that there isn't a music class, though. 

***

Surprisingly enough, Jeongguks first day wasn't all bad. He met the rest of Yugyeoms friends, all six of them. He's the second youngest, out of the eight. The bell for 8th period just rang, which means there's only two and a half hours left.

Jeongguk is heading towards his 9th period when he sees one of them for the first time. He's taller than Jeongguk by a good 3, maybe 4 inches. He has cherry red hair, a break from the brown, blonde, and black hair everyone here seems to be sporting. His uniform jacket is open, all four buttons unbuttoned. Once again, unusual. The teachers here are strangely picky about small things, many students getting yelled at for appearing sloppy. For this intimidating boy(more like man) to get away has to mean something. Now, Jeongguk has met some pretty intimidating individuals, but none compare to him. He has this aura hanging around him, this confidence you can't fake. Like he knows how handsome and how powerful he is, a slap in the face. 

"That's Kim Taehyung, the only son of the 3rd Kim family. One of the most well-known families in all of Asia, due to their involvement with name-brand products, like Gucci or Chanel. They provide most of their models. He's part of BTS. All of BTS are powerful businessmen, but you should see their parents. All six of them are heirs and all six are more powerful than the rest of the student body combined." That is Bambam, a friend of Yugyeoms. He's older than Jeongguk by a few months, meaning that Jeongguk has a hyung now. 

(So… that's a big no-no. If there's one group of people you shouldn't mess with, it's this BTS group. One wrong move on my part and my life is over. If there's one thing you can't mess up, Gguk, it's this.)

"... We're about t-to be late, hyung. We h-have to go." Jeongguk still feels as though it's inappropriate to call him that. But Bambam insisted, and he doesn't want to be a nuisance. 

And, for some unknown reason, Kim Taehyung looks at him. Maybe it's by chance, maybe by fate. Maybe it's because of Jeongguks(stupid) stuttering or maybe because of how high and breathy his Korean is. But after Taehyung takes one look at the boy, who had soft black hair and doe eyes and pouty pink lips, who chooses to wear the sweater-vest instead of the jacket and looks absolutely adorable in it, he's infatuated. Hook, line, and sinker. 

Long after the bell rings and the pair rush past, Taehyung is still there, staring at the spot the boy used to be. That's how Jimin finds him, right before 10th period starts. He sits in a daze the rest of the day, thinking about the boy with doe eyes.

***

Now, Taehyung isn't a very indecisive person. He knows what he wants and how to get it. But by all that's Gucci, he could not decide how to approach Jeongguk, as he's found. He knows he's an intimidating guy and doesn't want to scare him off. However, that might be unavoidable. Taehyung has been observing as closely as possible and has all but followed him home. He's switched into as many classes as possible, but not nearly as many as he would like, seeing as Jeongguk is a first year and he's a second.

By doing this, he's observed quite a few things. Number one; Jeongguk is very easily flustered and seems to be very insecure and/or indecisive about almost everything. If possible, he lets someone else decide. He also has a lisp and a stuttering problem. Taehyung thinks it's adorable. Number two; he seems very close to Got7. Now, normally Taehyung wouldn't have a problem with this. BTS get along very well with them, one of the only groups close to them. But the problem resides in their maknae, Kim Yugyeom. The two seem very close, almost like brothers. But Taehyung has looked into it and the records say the Kim Yugyeom has no blood relation to Jeongguk. Which means there's a possibility of their friendship developing into something more. Kim Taehyung isn't a very jealous man (he has nothing to be jealous of) but goddamn is he as green as grass. Number four; Jeongguk acts like he's being… abused. But it doesn't check out. None of it does. He comes to school with no injuries or bruises, and he looks well-fed. Taehyung knows there are more kinds of abuse, other than physical, but he doesn't know what to look for. When Taehyung was looking into Yugyeom and Jeongguks relationship, he noticed that Jeongguk is… blank. He had no records of even ever being in Korea, other than his birth certificate. Even then, it's classified. Blank as a sheet of paper. That leaves either two options. Either he's a government spy or he's… orphaned. Being an orphan makes the most sense, even though behind a government spy would be cool as fuck, and ties in with his behavior. Taehyung got lucky in the parents department. But he knows not everyone does. If he's been fostered, his behavior would be explained. Or it could be from a toxic relationship with someone. All Taehyung knows is that he hates it when Jeongguk flinches at loud noises or sudden movements. Someone in the world hurt him and Taehyung hates them for that.

By Friday, Taehyung feels like he's known him for his entire life. By Monday, he would be ready to introduce himself. And if not, he could just force Jimin to make him. It'll be fine.

***

What the fuck was he thinking? He isn't ready for this. He's absolutely terrified right now. Taehyung is usually a very decisive person, but right now he is not. Right now, he wants to go home and curl up under his bed is a burrito blanket and hide from the rest of the world. Okay, maybe not his amazing boyfriends.

"Get on with it, Taehyung! You'll miss your chance and then you'll pout the rest of the day." Jimin hisses. He's the only one Taehyung has told about his infatuation with Jeongguk. It's not like Taehyung doesn't trust his four other boyfriends, it's just that sometimes they like to… jump the gun a little too fast. And Taehyung doesn't want to scare the little boy off. 

"But Jiminie, what if he doesn't like me?! What'll I do then, huh?! I'll die!"

"Tough luck, Taehyungie. You aren't missing your one chance just because you're a little unsure." To be honest with you, Jimin is all aboard with this plan. He's seen Jeongguk a few times and wouldn't mind it if the boy became closer with them. His face is perfect for makeup and he has that natural beauty most don't. And don't get Jimin started on all the fashion shows they could do with Jeongguk as the model.

"But, hyung…"

"Nope. Uh-uh, not today. Get your ass over there before I drag you." Ooh, Jimin is serious about this.

Taehyung doesn't bother with a verbal response, instead sticking his tongue out and heading down the row of lockers to Jeongguks. All Jimin does is roll his eyes. He's used to Taehyungs brattiness by now.

On the other side of the locker room, Jeongguk is alone. Yugyeom had to go to the bathroom and Jeongguk doesn't want to go bother his hyungs, just to keep him entertained. Instead he finds himself halfway inside his locker, which is on the bottom row, trying to take up as little room as possible. Quite an easy feat when you stand at a minuscule height of 5'6 and weigh only 108 pounds. So, imagine his surprise when he sticks his head out of his locker, looking for either Yugyeom or one of his hyungs and instead finds himself staring at a pair of legs clad in slacks.

Blinking, trying to come up with a reason as to why someone would need him, he trails him gaze up the legs, then the thighs, the stomach and chest, and finally landing on the face. It takes Jeongguk a few seconds to recognize him, not gonna lie, but once he does he gasps so loud it hurts his own ears. Immediately popping up and out of his small locker, banging his head on the way(Taehyung winces, hard.) and bowing as low as he can in the tight space between Taehyung and him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Sunbaenim! I-I didn't know y-you were t-there! Please f-forgive me!" Jeongguk rambles, a nervous wreck.

Jeongguk has been observing Kim Taehyung, as well. It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time for him to realize that Kim Taehyung was now in the majority of his classes. After he did, Jeongguk started to look towards those classes even more so. Even PHBR(Professional Horse-Back Riding) which Jeongguk is absolutely terrible at. Don't tell anyone, but Jeongguk may or may not have a crush on his elder and his friends. But no one can know, so keep your mouths shut.

"It's alright, Jeongguk-ssi, no harm done. I was actually wondering if you and I could talk somewhere more… private." That's not shady at all, whatsoever. Nope, nothing bad can come out of this. Nothing at all.(note the sarcasm)

"S-sure, Sunbaenim."

"Just hyung is fine. Or, if that makes you uncomfortable, call me Taehyung."

Jeongguk then proceeds to turn into a cherry. Jeongguk has no idea what is with the people he's met or maybe the information he read online is wrong(that's probably his safest bet, he is kinda stupid, ngl) but people don't usually let you call them so casually upon first meeting them. 

After getting to a more private area, Taehyung turns to the shy boy. Emphasis on shy. Taehyung isn't all that sure about his next move but the only way to find out is to try. Though he might just explode from embarrassment. 

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with Languauge Arts. You're one of the top students in class right now, and I'm struggling with an assignment." Literally everything he just said is bullshit. He doesn't need help with Language Arts, in fact it's one of his strong suits. But Jeongguk doesn't need to know that. 

"A-ah, sure Sunba- er, hyung. I don't mind." 

Taehyung claps his hands together, making Jeongguk flinch, and grins. That had gone better than he expected. 

"Great! Does Friday work for you?" Taehyung wants the study-date to be as soon as possible, without scaring the boy off.

Once Jeongguk stutters out an affirmative and Taehyung smiles at him with enough light to challenge the sun, he spins on his heel and starts walking away.

"Wait! Taehyung-sunbaenim, how do I contact you?!" Jeongguk cries out, still in a daze.(goddammit, Gguk, he asked one thing of you and you blew it. it's hyung, Gguk, hyung. not Sunbaenim.)

"Just wait for me in the front parking lot and I'll pick you up." Taehyung calls back, grinning from ear to ear.

***

When Taehyung approaches Jimin during 1st period, his smile hasn't faded even a little. In fact, it's starting to look just a little insane.

"I'm guessing it went well." Jimin is now officially concerned for his soulmate.

"He's coming over on Friday." Yup, his smile is now maniacal. It almost looks like he's about to start cackling. 

"You do realize that the hyungs are going to find out."

"Yup."

"And that they're going to freak out when they realize that you didn't tell them?"

"Yup."

Jimin shrugs. If that's the case, not much he can do except sit back and watch the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cant tell already, I don't have a beta reader. Surprise surprise. If you find any mistakes please let me know. Also, my ADHD has been acting up lately, so chapters might come a little slower. 
> 
> I might be posting another work soon, so yay!!
> 
> Did you like it? Or did you hate it? I love hearing from you guys in the comments!
> 
> Piece✌

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, you're an amazing person. ( you're amazing either way) 
> 
> This is just the beginning, trust me. Idk how long this is going to be, and there isn't much of an updating schedule.
> 
> Piece✌


End file.
